Malgré les épreuves
by MTdu60
Summary: Pour éviter le spoil et suivre l'histoire correctement, il faut avoir vu l'épisode 8 de la saison 3, avec un changement, Thelonious ne serait jamais revenu au camp Arkadia. C'est ma version de ce qui aurait du vraiment se passer.
1. C1: Destin des plus incertains

  
Disclaimer: Les personnes et l'univers de " The 100" ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que emprunter les personnes et/ou le contexte le temps d'une story. Avertissements: Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement. PS: je suis désolé pour les fautes. ============================================================================================================================================================

 **PDV Clarke:**

Lexa avait ordonné à ses gardes de rester au camp ou le masacre a eu lieu. Il devait accueillir l'armée et attaque si ni elle ni moi sommes revenus au bout de trois jours, ils devaient aller charger le camp et le raser. J'avais très peur que sa soit le cas, voir le camp être raser, mais j'espérai que tout se passe bien, ce n'était pas la première fois où je devais faire avec un ultimatum. Lexa et moi ont partit en silence vers le camp Arkadia, mon peuple, mais j'avais l'impression d'y aller comme une étrangère. Je levai les mains en l'air à l'approche des murs qu'ils avaient hissés, Lexa m'imita, je pris la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère qui semblait électrique.

 **-Nous sommes ici pour parler pour convenir d'un cessez-le-feu! Il n'y a que nous deux!**

Il eu du bruit, je baissai les mains, mais je m'approchai de Lexa en voyant les gardes sortirent, ainsi que le chancelier Pike, Bellamy, derrière eux, je me détendis en voyant ma mère suivit de très près par Kane, cependant il fut vite entourer de garde qui les empêcher d'avancer plus que cela. Lexa fit un pas, elle regardai directement Pike.

 **-Je suis ici pour parler, Clarke a raison, se venger à chaque fois l'un et l'autre n'est pas la solution alors arrêtons cela. Le sang ne doit pas appeler le sang.**

Lexa tendit sa main quand elle fit sa, il y eu un coup de feu. Je levai le regard inquiet, pourquoi ce tir et qui? Quand je vus que Bellamy avait sortit son pistolet qui fumait encore, je sentis mon cœur se serrait, mais je me demandai où il avait tiré, j'eus ma réponse quand je vus Lexa perdre l'équilibre, me fichant que tout avaient des armes pointaient sur moi, je rattrapai la guerrière et la posa au sol. Lexa me regardai, elle touchai son abdomen, ses mains étaient couverte de sang. J'étais paniqué et posa mes deux mains sur sa blessure.

 **-Non...Non!Non! Lexa tu vas t'en sortir tiens bon. On va te soigner, je...je vais te soigner**

Lexa me regarda, je vis son regard se perdre plusieurs fois, elle prit l'une de mes mains dans la sienne, elle me regarda dans les yeux.

 **-Pardon...j'ai échoué...Clarke**

La main couverte de sang de Lexa me lâcha, j'avais même pas eu le temps de lui dire un mot. Je commençais à pleurer. Ma mère réussit enfin à passer les gardes, elle s'approcha de Lexa et chercha un poul, elle me regarda et fit un simple non de la tête. Je regardai Bellamy qui tenait toujours son arme qui ciblait la jeune femme tombait au sol, je gardais la main de Lexa dans la mienne. Je sentais ma respiration accéléré, ce n'était pas le chagrin, mais la colère et la rage. J'ai connu la colère par le passé, je l'ai été contre Lexa, à cause sa trahison au Mont Weather, mais là il y avait beaucoup plus, là j'étais prête à torturer pour me venger, à le faire mourir à petit feu. Je regardai le corps inanimé de Lexa laissant la colère m'envahir, elle me portait chaud et j'allais en avoir besoin. Beaucoup de personne de l'Arche s'était approché près du portail curieux, ont entendit rapidement un bruit de fond suivit de chuchottement pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.  
Cependant je ne fis pas attention, j'étais trop occupé à regarder Lexa, je n'aurai jamais du lui dire de faire cela, j'aurai du accepter la guerre et je me saurait juste arrancher pour que son peuple ne tue que les personnes responsables parmi les miens. Je me penchai sur Lexa.

 **-J'aurai du te le dire plutôt, j'aurai aussi dû le faire plutôt pardonne moi.**

J'approchai mes lèvres de celle de Lexa, elle était encore chaude et douce, je l'embrassai comme elle l'avait fait sous la tente avant l'attaque sur le Mont Weather, bizarrement tout fut silencieux et certains même eu des hoquets de surprise, mais j'étais trop occupé pour savoir de qui sa venait. Quand je rompis, je regardais Lexa, la guerrière déchu je caressai ses cheveux et parlait en Trigedasleng pour lui faire honneur.

 **-Yu gonplei ste odon. Jus drein jus daun. "Ton combat est terminé. Le sang appelle le sang."**

Je relevai ma tête et regardai Bellamy, il avait rangé son arme et me regarda comme si rien ne s'est passé. Je me levai et me mit à courir vers lui en criant, j'allais pour lui sauter dessus, mais des gardes m'arrêtèrent en me donnant des coups de matraque éléctrique, je tombais bien vite au sol, mais j'essayais toujours d'avancer. Je me mis à crier.

 **-Je te tuerai! Je te tuerai de mes propres mains!**

Je ne vus pas le chanchelier Pike venir vers moi, mais il prit une arme d'un des autres gardes et s'approcha de moi, avec un coup de celui-ci en pleine tête, je tombais dans les pommes.

 **PDV Abby:**

Quand j'entendis le bruit de l'arme je sursautais, je regardai Clarke, mais elle avait l'air de ne rien avoir, je pensais qu'un des gardes a vu ma fille faire un mouvement suspect sans poser de question, mais ce n'était pas le cas, mon regard fut reporté plus prêt Lexa perdait l'équilibre ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, j'écarquilai les yeux en voyant sa tenue de guerrière devenir rouge et s'étirer sur son abdomen. Marcus et moi ont échangé un bref regard pour se mettre d'accord d'essayer de passer les gardes pour aller porter les premiers secours à la commandante.  
Après un long moment qui m'apparut comme une éternité, je passai et allai près de la jeune femme au sol, je vérifiai son pouls et il était nul, je regardai ma fille désolé puis Bellamy et Pike, ils avaient signés notre arrêt de mort à tous. Je regardai à nouveau ma fille quand je vus qu'elle embrassa Lexa, j'écarquillai les yeux, je ne savais pas du tout qu'il y avait cela entre elle, je regardais Marcus qui nous avaient rejoint, lui aussi semblait plus que surpris. Ma fille venait de perdre pour la deuxième fois une personne qu'elle aimait et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Quand je vus Clarke se lancer sur Bellamy, je n'eus pas le temps de la retenir, je voulus m'approcher de ma fille pour l'inciter au calme, mais Pike me dépasser et quand je vis le coup qui assomma Clarke. Je bousculai Pike, je me mis entre lui et elle et leregardai énervé, il avait touché à mon enfant.

 **-Sale enfoiré! Ne touche pas à ma fille!**  
 **-Calmez vous Abby, j'ai fait cela pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas et ne blesse personne d'autre. Je ne vais pas tenir de votre comportement et vous allez vous dirigez vers l'infirmerie.**

Je le regardai et ma mâchoire se serra, je devais être au près de fille. Pike demanda à un petit groupe de garde de s'occuper le corps de Lexa, je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait dire par là. Quand il se retourna vers moi, je lui donna un énorme coup de poing, j'allais pour lui en mettre un autre, mais les gardes me retenu.

 **-Enfermé le docteur Griffin en cellule avec sa fille et les autres natifs! Toutes personnes s'opposant à cela seront aussi enfermé!**

On m'amèna, j'entendis juste un peu plus loin Bellamy qui parla à Pike

 **-Je suis désolé Chancelier, je pensais qu'elle allait vous poignardez.**  
 **-Tu as bien fait mon garçon tu nous a débarrassai d'un fardeau. Clarke ne fait pu partit des autres, elle sera traité comme une natif.**

On nous amena dans la cellule, Clarke fut vulgairement jeter au sol, je vus Lincoln s'approchait de moi.

 **-Abby, qu'est ce qui se passe?**  
 **-Pike a assomé Clarke car elle a voulu attaquer Bellamy.**  
 **-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?**  
 **-Bellamy a tué Lexa.**

Quand je dis cela, j'entendis plusieurs bruits venant des natifs, Lincoln regarda Clarke, la natif sur le seul lit que contenait la cellule se leva. Lincoln porta Clarke sans problème et la posa sur le lit. J'examinai rapidement ma fille, elle avait juste une bosse, je soufflai soulager.

 **-Juste une bosse.**  
 **-Et le sang qu'elle a sur elle?**  
 **-C'est celui de Lexa.**  
 **-Ils étaient combien?**  
 **-Elles étaient que toutes les deux.**  
 **-Heda n'aurait jamais fait cela, l'armée devait être en train d'arriver, elles ont voulu gagné du temps, en venant ici.**  
 **-Si c'est ça tout le monde à l'extérieur va mourir.**

On entendu du bruit et vu des dizaines personnes arrivés et mis dans d'autres cellules près des autres.

 **-Votre chancelier est en train de se faire des ennemis Abby.**  
 **-Oui je vois cela Lincoln, au moins sa ferra moins de monde à l'extérieur.**  
 **-Je ne vois pas Octavia, elle n'a pas pu accepter cela, je le sais bien.**  
 **-Je n'ai pas vu depuis que Marcus et moi on l'a fait sortir.**

Je vus Marcus arriver en entendant son nom, il s'approcha de nous.

 **-Comment se porte Clarke?**  
 **-Une simple bosse, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment les natifs prennent la nouvelle?**  
 **-Très mal croit moi.**

Raven fut son entrée dans la cellule suivit de Monty, il s'approche de Clarke, je leur fis un simple signe de la tête pour leurs dire que c'était bon, je les vus regarder les natifs, ils étaient aussi au courant de ce qui s'étaient passés et savent pour la mort de Lexa. Raven s'approcha de moi, elle avait un petit sac avec elle, des lingettes.

 **-J'ai été cherché sa avant de me faire arrêter, ils m'ont laissé partir avec, je pense qu'il ne faut mieux pas qu'elle se réveille avec les mains dans le même état.**  
 **-Merci Raven. Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait du corps de Lexa?**  
 **-Ils sont partit en petit groupe, ils l'ont jetés proche de la forêt et sont revenus sans. Abby ils vont la condamner à des coups de matraques.**  
 **-Je ne voulais pas ça pour ma fille, elle a juste voulu faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous tous.**  
 **-Oui, je sais, mais Pike essaye juste de détruire son image. Alors que nous il ne va pas se gêner.**  
 **-Oui, il utilisera tout les moyens, car il a sans doute peur que Clarke son élu à sa place.**  
 **-Il est névrosé, ajouta Raven en soufflant.**

Qu'est ce Pike avait l'intention de faire pour détruire son image, de simple coups de matraque n'allait pas suffir et j'en étais sur. Clarke revient à elle, je lui caressai doucement le visage en lui souriant, j'avais peur pour ma fille car son destin est des plus incertains.


	2. C2: Ai gonplei not ste odon

Disclaimer: Les personnes et l'univers de " The 100" ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que emprunter les personnes et/ou le contexte le temps d'une story.

Avertissements: Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

Ps: Je suis désolé pour les fautes.

 **PDV Clarke:**

J'avais terriblement mal à la tête, quand les souvenirs me revient,je sentis une main passait sur mon visage, douce et chaude, je savais déjà à qui elle appartenait avant d'ouvrir les yeux, ma mère, j'ouvris doucement les yeux et la regardai.

 **-Comment vas-tu ma puce?  
-Un horrible mal de crâne sinon ça va.**

Je regardai autour de nous, je vus les autres cellules, je remarquais que les jeunes du Mont Weather étaient présent, leurs parents, ma mère, Marcus et les natifs qui étaient venus pour être soigner. me relevais, même si je voyais que ma mère voulait m'empêcher. Je regardais mes mains, elles étaient propre, je soufflai et je me mis debout.

 **-Je vais tuer Bellamy**

Raven pris mon bras, elle me tournai vers elle surement pour que je la regarde et c'était bien le cas.

 **-Clarke je sais que ce qu'il a fait c'est salaud, mais tu ne veux pas cela. C'est ton ami.  
-Il l'arrêtait de l'être quand il a voulu me livrer à Pike alors que j'étais juste venu lui parler et quand il l'a tué.**

Pike arriva quand j'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase, je me retournai vers lui et le regardai, un soldat prit la parole, je ne quittais pas Pike des yeux.

 **-Clarke Griffin vous allez être condamner à des coups de matraque éléctrique pour vous être associer au natif, pour...**

Je n'écoutais pas les "crimes" qu'on me donna, je ne regardais que Pike, je l'avais admiré en tant que professeur, mais maintenant je le détestai et le haissai autant que Bellamy que je regardais rapidement, j'écoutais rapidement le garde.

 **-Votre punition sera fait aujourd'hui à dix-sept heures.**

J'houssais un sourcil en entendant le mot punition, j'avais l'impression d'être revenu à l'école. Est ce que Pike se prenait encore pour un professeur qui devait nous montrer des choses. Sur l'Arche j'avais admirer cet homme pour son savoir faire, il était professeur de science vie de la terre et j'avais appris à survivre seule pendant ses trois mois grâce à ses cours, mais maintenant je le considérai comme un ennemi, il partit sans un mot, on s'assit tous sans rien ajouter, une demi-heure plus tard, Pike revient. Il arriva avec des gardes, ils vidèrent les cellules une par une, je restai seule un moment me demandant ce qu'il fessait des autres. Quand vient mon tour, j'eus ma réponse avec les gardes qui m'en cerclent, je me rends à deux poteaux, on m'accrocha, je vus que toutes les personnes qui avaient été enfermer en cellule, accrochent à de lourdes chaînes fixer au sol. Ils étaient là pour regarder mon traitement, alors je me promis de ne pas émettre un seul crie, s'aller trop faire plaisir à Pike, quand je fus installé, je regardai le garde s'avancer vers moi matraque sortit, je regardai ceux que je considérai comme mes proches toutes les personnes attachent. Je sentis plusieurs coups dans mon dos, je me mordis la lèvre, mais je ne lâchais aucun crie. J'entendis un pas plus lourd s'approchait de moi, je reconnus Pike sans le moindre problème, il parlait au gardes.

 **-Donne moi ça, tu ne le fais pas comme il faut!**

Je serrais à nouveau les dents, Pike donnait des coups plus fort et plus long avec la matraque électrique, mon esprit était trop occupé pour savoir qui criait, mais ce n'était pas moi. Au bout d'un moment Pike fit une pause, il se pencha surement pour regarder si j'étais toujours consciente, je me relevais.

 **-TIENS BON CLAR...!**

Je regardais du coin de l'oeil ma mère un genou à terre, je me mis à sourire alors que j'avais faillit craquer en lâchant un crie, ma mère m'a donné une dose de courage même si elle n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je remarquai aussi Pike qui perdu son sourire surement en voyant le mien il fronça les sourcils et je me mis à parler voulant m'adresser à la foule.

 **-Vous savez le pire dans tout ça? C'est moi qui est demandé à la commandante de ne pas se venger et elle ne l'a pas fait.**

Je regardai la masse de gens qui eux n'étaient pas prisonniers et qui était juste la pour le spectacle, car c'est eux que je visais, je parlais plus fort pour que personne en perd une miette.

 **-Je lui ai dis que c'était possible d'arrêter la guerre! J'ai tué un nombre incalculable de personnes, des femmes! Des enfants! Tout ça pour sauver vos enfants et vos amis! POUR VOUS SAUVEZ!**

Je regardai quelques personnes du Mont Weather qui eux n'étaient pas attachés avec ceux que je considérai vraiment comme mes amis, mais je ne les regardai pas longtemps, car je sentis un long coup de matraque, mes jambes se dérobèrent encore une fois, je sentis quelques choses de pâteux dans ma bouche du sang, ce n'était pas bon j'espèrai que sa ne soit pas une hémorragie interne importante. J'entendis ma mère, elle me semblait si loin.

 **-Pike arrêtez! Elle fait une hémorragie interne! -Il lui reste encore vingt-cinq coups! Faites la taire!**

Je vus du coups de l'oeil, qu'un garde donna un coup de crosse de son arme, ma mère tomba à genoux, toutes les personnes enchaînent commencèrent à s'agiter, et beaucoup parler avec les autres. Je me tournais vers Pike, sa fessait un moment que j'avais arrêter de cracher le sang au sol, quand je me retournai, je lui crachai tout le sang que j'avais en bouche en plein sur son visage en souriant.

 **-Quoi la vérité ne vous plait pas?**

Étrangement tout étaient devenu très très calme. Je regardai tout le monde à nouveau, ils avaient l'air tout d'être perdu. Je sentis plusieurs coups de matraque à la suite, mais je ne criai jamais, au bout d'un moment ma vision devenu trouble, je me sentais partir, je ne savais pas si c'était pour de bon ou un simple évanouissement alors je dis.

 **-Ai gonplei ste odon "Mon combat est terminé"**

Je reçus un dernier coup et me sentit me perdre dans le noir

 **PDV Abby:**

Quand se fut à mon tour d'être emmener, j'embrassai son front et je me laissais faire, je ne savais pas ce qui aller m'arriver. Je fus surpris d'arriver vers l'entrée et de voir les autres debout enchaînent, je regardai si tout le monde aller bien, mais on semblait tout attacher ensemble par de lourdes chaînes. Je regardai autour de nous et compris où ont été installer près du poteau, ou Marcus m'avait fait punit avec des coups de matraque car j'avais donné des armes à Finn et Bellamy pour qu'il trouve les autres. Les poteaux ont été choisit pour des plus épais et des solides, les bandes qui m'avait retenu c'était transformé en chaîne. La punition était donc bien appliqué Clarke allait se faire matraquer. J'avais mal au dos, les souvenirs des coups de matraque. J'avais peur pour ma fille, je vus le Chanchelier s'approchait des poteaux de bois, il parlait d'une voix forte.

 **-Aujourd'hui nous allons condamné Clarke Griffin à la matraque électrique. Elle recevra 100 coups!**

Quand j'entendis le montant, j'écarquillai les yeux, sur l'Arche ont nous avait appris que ne fallait pas aller au delà de soixante coups il y avait un risque important d'hémorragie interne. Je regardai Marcus qui me regardait tout aussi gravement, il savait lui aussi les risques pour Clarke. Quand toutes les personnes qui défendaient Pike fut réunit, je les regardai avec dégoût, eux mes amis, que j'avais soigné certains alors qu'il était proche de la mort et ils allaient laissé ma fille se faire punir car elle essayait de tous les sauvés. Je regardai ma fille qui se fessait installé, quand je vus la matraque je déglutis, je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, Marcus.

 **-Ne regarde pas Abby, je te dirai quand ils auront finit. -Non Marcus, je ne peux pas simplement détourner le regards quand il s'agit de ma fille. Je ne la quitterai pas des yeux.**

Je regardai ma fille, elle commença à recevoir les coups, elle ne criai pas et j'admirai son courage car je sais la douleur que sa fait et moi je n'ai pas pu retenir, elle est plus forte que je le pensais, la terre la rendu forte. Je comptais les coups, quand Pike prit la matraque, il en était à cinquante coups, la moitié seulement, Clarke se releva cependant. Pike n'était pas tendre, il donna de long coup et fort sa pouvait se voir d'ou on était. Je n'allais pas devoir traiter Clarke que pour les brûlures à cause de l'électricité, mais aussi ceux pour les coups, je sentis les larmes coulaient. Il était en train de blesser ma fille, Pike avait aucune expression sur le visage. Alors qu'il n'avait donné que vingt coups, Pike regarda ma fille, je la vis se relever.

 **-Tiens bon Clarke. TIENS BON CLAR...oh...!**

Je l'avais dis une première fois calme puis je l'avais crier pour l'encourager ma fille, mais je n'es pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase car un garde m'a mit un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, me coupant le souffle. Marcus s'approcha comme il pouvait et m'aida à me relever, je le remercie d'un simple signe de la tête, je regardais ma fille qui sourit, je fronçais les sourcils et regarda Clarke.

 **-Vous savez le pire dans tout ça? C'est moi qui est demandé à la commandante de ne pas se venger et elle ne l'a pas fait. Je lui ai dis que c'était possible d'arrêter la guerre! J'ai tué un nombre incalculable de personnes, des femmes! Des enfants! Tout ça pour sauver vos enfants et vos amis! Pour vous sauvez!**

Je regardai ma fille, elle avait raison et voilà comment elle était récompensé, les natifs derrière commençaient à dire doucement.

 **\- Wanheda. Wanheda. Wanheda.**

Ils fusent cependant rapidement tuent car les gardes leurs donna des coups, Clarke n'avait sans doute pas entendu leurs encouragements. A peine que Clarke a finit son petit discours, elle finit avec vingt autres coups, Pike tenait toujours la matraque, je vus ma fille perdre l'équilibre puis quelques choses couler de sa bouche. Du sang, sa ne pouvait être que sa, elle était en train de saigner, sa ne pouvait être qu'une hémorragie interne, même s'il y avait de grande chance que je reçois un coup, je parlais à Pike directement, me fichant de son grade.

 **-Pike arrêtez! Elle fait une hémorragie interne! -Il lui reste encore cinquante-cinq coups! Faites la taire!**

A peine Pike avait donné l'ordre, je sentis le coup sur la tête, il m'étourdit un moment. Autour de moi je sentis l'agitation, je me relevai et regardai ma fille quand, je vus qu'elle cracha le sang sur le visage du chancelier, je déglutis et murmurai plus pour moi même.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fais Clarke?**

Cette punition allait se transformer en exécution si Clarke continuait ainsi, mais je vus qu'elle se releva et je retenus mon souffle, me demandant ce qui aller arriver pour elle.

 **-Quoi la vérité ne vous plait pas?**

Tout le monde était calme à nouveau, soit tout était impressionné et ou ou estomaqué par sa réaction. Pike reprit ses coups, de loin je vus les lèvres de Clarke bougea, mais on entendait rien. Je remarquais qu'elle fessait plus un mouvement même pour retenir son corps qui se balancer, Raven me regarda, je la regardai aussi. Elle prit la parole.

 **-Pike STOP! Elle s'est évanouie!**

Tout les gardes regardent Clarke, Pike s'arrêta, il n'avait pas donné les cent coups, il s'est arrêté à quartre vingt-deux, c'est surement les dix-neufs coups qui manquent qui lui permet de sauver ma fille. Pike souffla, il s'approcha de nous.

 **-Reconduisez les à leurs cellules.** **-Pike laisse moi soigner ma fille, elle fait une hémorragie...  
** **-Abby tu dois t'adresser à moi en disant monsieur le Chancelier ou Chancelier Pike. On vous la ramena avec des serviettes et de l'eau pas plus. Sa sera sa punition pour les coups qu'elle** **n'a pas eu.  
** **-Tu es un monstre.**

Je reçus un coup pour cela, je grognai et regardai les premières personnes qui allaient amené vers les cellules, je regardai à nouveau ma fille qui était toujours accroché aux poteaux tenu uniquement par ses poignets. J'entendis du mouvement derrière moi, les natifs et quelques jeunes essayaient de se battre avec les gardes, je me levais et donnai un coup d'épaule à celui le plus proche de moi, on commença à prendre le depuis, mais on entendit des coups de feu, deux natifs venus ici pour se faire soigner tomba au sol. Tout le monde arrêta de bouger, Raven dit haut et fort.

 **-A mort le chancelier!  
** **-A mort le chancelier!**

Sa fut reprit en cœur par toutes les personnes enchaînent, même moi je le dis en souriant et en regardant bien Pike. Quand je fus mit en cellule, je ne dis pu rien, mais je regardai tout ceux qui n'était pas avec nous d'un regard mauvais. J'espérai la pire des choses pour eux car ils n'ont pas réagit face à ce qui se passer devant eux. J'arrivais dans la cellule et tourna en rond, j'entendis les commentaires des jeunes.

 **-Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait.  
-Je me serrai mis à hurler à sa place.  
-Moi je me serai chier dessus et j'aurai appeler ma mère.**

Quand Clarke fut amener plusieurs natifs l'attrapa avant que les soldats la lâcha sans ménagement au sol. Il la ramena sur le lit et la posa sur le ventre, je regardais ses blessures.

 **-Oh non...oh mon bébé.**

J'embrassai son crâne, on nous ramena rapidement l'eau et les serviettes. Quand je pris les serviettes dans mes mains, je fronçais les sourcils et ouvris, je trouvais des cachets pour la douleur. Marcus était près de moi, il regarda la boite de cachets, il chuchotait.

 **-Nous avons encore des amis, sa pourra l'aider.  
-Oui, mais il en a assez pour les natifs encore malade. Prend en un peu et va en donner au malade, si on doit se battre, il faut que tout le monde soit en forme. ****-Tu es sur Abby?  
-Clarke va m'engueuler si je ne l'ai pas fait avant qu'elle se réveille et elle n'acceptera sans doute pas en prendre si je n'ai pas pensé au natif.**

Je pris les serviettes, je les posai humide sur le dos de Clarke, je touchai son front qui était un peu chaud, il n'y avait pas de trace d'hématome, l'hémorragie était suffisament petite pour qu'elle ne se voit pas ce qui était déjà bon signe. Tout le monde resta silencieux, plusieurs personnes s'approcha pour regarder Clarke, mais il repartait en ne voyant aucun changement. Les heures passèrent rapidement, toutes les heures, je trempais à nouveau les serviettes, je les mettais humide sur le dos de ma fille. Au bout de quatorze heures, je vus Clarke bougeai. Je me relevai et la regardai en caressant ses cheveux.

 **-Clarke, ne bouge pas ma puce tu dois te reposer.**

PDV Clarke:

Quand je voulus me lever, je sentis une vive douleur au bas de mon dos, je serrai un peu des dents et arrêtai de bouger.

 **-Clarke, ne bouge pas ma puce tu dois te reposer.  
** **-Maman? Tu...Tu vas bien?  
** **-Toujours à te demander comment vont les autres avant toi. Tu n'as pas changé. On va bien. On va bien ne t'inquiète pas.  
** **-Dans quel état est mon dos?  
** **-Il est vraiment en triste état. Relève un peu la tête, j'ai des cachets pour te soulager un peu.**

Je relevai ma tête et avalait les deux cachets, je regardai ma mère.

 **-Donne les autres aux malades, ils en ont...  
** **-C'est déjà fait, je savais ce que tu allais dire cela, même si j'essayais de te les faire avaler de force.  
** **-Merci maman. Je penses que je vais me reposer.  
** **-Oui fait ça, sa te ferras du bien.**

Je regardai ceux que je pouvais sans bouger. Je fermais les yeux et me rendormis doucement. Le lendemain, je me forçai à me lever, avec l'aide des autres, même si ma mère ne voulait pas. Quelques personnes rejoignent les cellules, Nathan Miller et son père rentèrent, c'est eux qui ont glissé les cachets dans les serviettes et quelques autres qui avaient été surpris en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen pour nous évacuer. Les cellules se remplissent, il y avait cent trente six personnes séparer dans quatre cellules différentes. Je parlais aux personnes une par une, je les remercies de nous soutenir, de me soutenir, je n'avais pas finit que le chancelier s'approcha, il était sous bonne garde et Bellamy collés à ses baskets. Mes blessures avaient tout juste commencer une petite cicatrisation, je m'approchai de la porte de la cellule bien que les autres essayent de m'empêcher. Pike me sourit et prit la parole.

 **-Clarke je vois que tu tiens debout, c'est pas mal. Pas mal du tout même.  
-** **Vous voulez quoi Pike?** **-On dit le chance...  
** **-Il parait que je suis une natif maintenant alors vous avez déjà de la chance que je vous appelle par votre prénom et non pas par les insultes que j'ai lu dans les livres sur l'Arche et qui me vient en tête.**

Il eu un moment de silence. Quand je lui avais parlé, j'avais serré des dents, je m'étais retenu de ne pas pour être un minimun courtoise pour éviter d'empirer ma situation bien que je l'ai déjà fait. Je sentis une personne s'approcher de moi et me serrer la main, ma mère.

 **-Je vois que les natifs t'ont au moins donner la confiance en toi qu'il te manquait sur l'Arche.**

Clarke Griffin, tu dois à présent commencer les travaux forcés, si tu ne travailles pas assez, personne ici ne mangera y comprit toi. J'entendis plusieurs plaintes derrière moi.

 **-Vous n'avez pas le droit!  
** **-Laissez nous venir l'aider.**

Le chancelier sourit, il sortit de sa poche quelques choses d'étrange, il fit claquer dans les airs, je sursautais en entendant le bruit comme tout le monde je pense.

 **-Ceci est un fouet, j'ai lu qu'il était très utilisés pour punir les personnes autrefois. Je l'ai fabriqué avec des morceaux de l'Arche. Si tu ne fais pas ton travail, une personne sera choisit dans les différentes cellules et elle te donnera elle même les coups. On va commencer avec un, plus tu accumuleras les jours où tu ne travailles pas assez, plus de coups tu auras et personne ne sera nourrit.**

Je sentis mes mains tremblaient, ma mère referma sa prise pour éviter que sa se voit. Je vus Marcus avancer d'un pas et regardai Pike.

 **-Tu parles de la violence des natifs, mais tu es pire qu'eux. Tu es devenu un monstre.**

Monty s'approcha des barreaux, il regarda sa mère près de Bellamy.

 **-Tu devrais avoir honte, car j'en suis sur que papa lui a honte de toi où il est. Il y a deux semaines, j'ai cru qu'il me restait encore une mère, mais je suis orphelin maintenant.**

Il recula, sa mère partit en pleurant, Pike me regarda.

 **-Voilà pourquoi tu n'es plus des autres, car tu déchire ton propre peuple entre eux. Emmenez la!**

Les gardes commencèrent à rentrer, j'avançai d'un pas et regardai derrière moi.

 **-Laissez les faire. Je ne veux pas qu'il est de blesser inutile. Prenez soin des autres le temps que je reviens.**

Les gardes m'attrapèrent et ont partit, je ne quittais pas les cellules du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaît de mon champ de vision. Je me devais d'être forte comme à chaque fois, car mes amis et ma mère comptent tous sur moi, Ai gonplei not ste odon. Mon combat n'est pas terminé.


	3. C3: Il ne l'emportera pas au paradis

Disclaimer: Les personnes et l'univers de " The 100" ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que emprunter les personnes et/ou le contexte le temps d'une story.

Avertissements: Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

PDV Abby:

J'étais assise contre un mur et je regardai la porte de la cellule, j'étais impatiente et angoissé de voir dans quel état était ma fille, Pike allait lui en demander beaucoup j'en étais sur, je m'assis, les autres parlent. En fin de journée, je vus Raven s'approchai de moi et s'asseoir.

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas Abby, Clarke est forte, il n'arrivera pas à la détruire.  
-Elle devrait être encore couché, surtout à cause des coups de matraque, elle a des marques de brûlure et des bleus.  
-Pike est vraiment une ordure. -Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ça va ta hanche?  
-Mal encore, moins que d'habitude cependant, c'est peut être le fait que je ne bouge pas, un peu mieux.  
-Je t'ai dis qu'une pause pouvait te faire du bien.  
-Oui, mais...**

Elle se tut en voyant des gardes venir, un garde s'approcha de notre cellule. Je les vus regarder dedans.

 **-Monroe, vous devez venir.**

Je regardai la jeune femme et déglutis. Le soleil était en train de tomber, sa signifier que c'était la fin de la journée alors Clarke n'avait pas fait ce que Pike attendait d'elle.

 **-On ne mangera pas ce soir. -Je m'en fous de cela Raven, ce qui m'importe le plus c'est dans quel état va être Clarke.  
-Oui sa ne sera pas beau à voir, j'aurai déjà craqué moi et je l'aurai supplié de m'achever.  
-C'est ce qu'il cherche sans doute, mais Clarke le sait, et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne dit rien.  
-Elle essaye de nous faire gagner du temps, car pour l'instant Pike nous utilise. Si Clarke n'est pu là alors...  
-Il n'aura pu besoin de nous.**

Je soufflai à cette fatalité, on entendit le coup de fouet où on était et tout le monde sursautèrent. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les gardes revient vers nous avec Monroe, il mit plus de temps, mais il venu aussi avec Clarke. Je me levai en la voyant, elle était sale et semblait à bout de force car ses jambes traînent au sol. Quand se fut à son tour de rentrer dans la cellule, ils la jetèrent au sol tout le monde alla vers elle et la posa sur les couvertures. Ils la posèrent sur le ventre et je regardai son dos qui saigner à peine, je regardai Monroe qui s'approcha.

 **-Je suis désolé madame Griffin, mais si je ne le fessais pas, il me mettait une balle dans la tête.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Monroe, je comprends et j'imagine que Clarke aussi.  
-J'ai fait plus claqué cet objet de malheureux contre mes doigts que sur son dos.**

Elle montra sa main droite qui avait tenu le fouet, ses doigts étaient ensanglantés, c'est pour ça que Clarke n'était pas tant blesser que cela. Je la pris rapidement dans mes bras et lui souris.

 **-Merci Monroe, tu peux me ramener le sceau d'eau, il doit en rester suffisamment pour que je lui remets les serviettes sur son dos et ta main aussi.**

Monroe alla chercher le sceau et l'amena. J'étendis les serviettes et vus Clarke se réveillait. Je lui pris la main et lui souris, je la couvris également pour la soulager un peu, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire enfermer dans cette cellule, à peine avais-je finis avec Monroe que Clarke bougea et se réveilla, je m'approchai d'elle.

 **-Clarke ma puce, ça va?  
-Oh oui je suis même prête pour un combat avec une panthère  
-Repose toi, tu en as besoin.  
-Oui, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait le nécessaire pour que vous puisez manger.  
-Ce n'est pas grave Clarke, personne ne t'en veux. Allez repose toi.**

Clarke se rendormit très vite, elle devait être épuiser. Je me levais et marchais doucement dans la cellule, j'avais du mal à rester assis et la regardai après tout ce qu'elle fait pour nous, un instant mon regard se posa sur Marcus, il sourit et se mit à parler.

 **-Abby tu devrais t'asseoir, on n'aura pas d'eau ni à manger avant un moment donc, il faut mieux économisés nos forces.  
-Oui tu as sans doute raison, mais si je ne marches pas, je vais m'inquiéter pour Clarke et sa sera pire.  
-Elle est très forte, ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera une solution.  
-Ou elle va en trouver une pour nous tous.  
-Oui, Clarke a toujours était très forte.**

Je m'assis à côté de Marcus et soufflai.

 **-C'est ma fille et je ne peux rien faire pour elle.  
-Personne ne peut rien faire pour elle. À part elle même.**

On restait comme ça, la nuit passa, j'entendis du bruit de temps en temps, je me réveillai et je souris en voyant que certains se lever pour rafraîchir les serviettes de Clarke qui dorment profondément. Le lendemain, les gardes arrivent, je vus Clarke qui se levait en serrant juste des dents, moi j'avais le cœur qui se serrai de mon côté en la voyant partir, Monty se mit devant moi et murmura.

 **-Demain, on va faire comme au Mont Weather, on va faire barrage.  
-Monty, d'après ce que vous m'avez tous dit sa n'a pas très bien fonctionner.  
-Oui, mais au moins on essayera.  
** **-Quelqu'un risque d'être blesser, il n'hésite pas à utiliser leurs armes alors non Monty et Clarke ne voudrait pas cela.  
-Oui, je comprends. C'était bête comme idée.  
-Non c'était une super idée Monty, mais Pike est pire que les hommes du Mont Weather**

Je le regardai alors qu'il repartit s'asseoir, je retirai ma veste, car j'avais chaud, je regardai dehors et voit le soleil bien haut, il était à peine midi et il fessait déjà très chaud, j'avais peur pour Clarke elle devait mourir de chaud. Au bout d'un moment, un pack d'eau nous a été donné, tout le monde se servit et un peu surpris. La journée avait été bien entamé, et on mourait tous de chaud, on entendit des rires dehors, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait, le soir Clarke revient, elle était habillé d'une simple brassière et d'un short et les même actions se répétent. Les natifs la porta jusqu'au lit, ou elle fut assise, Clarke nous regardai perdu, je m'approchai d'elle et la regardai.

 **-Tu es déshydraté. -Oui je sais, je me suis évanouie, ils m'ont réveillé.  
-C'était pour ça les rires?  
-Oui, mais aussitôt je me suis remis au travail. Avant que je m'évanouie, j'ai vu qu'ils partent vers les cellules avec l'eau, je n'ai pas été fouetté, je pense avoir fait le travail nécessaire.  
-Oui je suis fière de toi ma puce. Tu nous impressionnes.  
-Ce n'est rien.**

Je serrai ma fille contre moi, je la sentis se tendre, je lui fessais mal sans doute, je la lâchais. Quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Clarke, on nous ramena notre nourriture. C'était très maigre, mais il y avait encore une fois de l'eau, heureusement pour nous. Les autres se servent, je vus les natifs faire quelques choses d'étrange, ils coupèrent leurs parts en deux, il prit la moitié des bouteilles d'eaux et les posèrent devant Clarke, elle les remercia d'un simple signe de la tête. Nous étions sur que les natifs n'avaient pas de coeur et qu'ils connaissent que la guerre, mais aujourd'hui ils ont pensés plus à ma fille qu'à eux.

PDV Clarke:

Sa fessait trois semaines que j'ai reçu les coups de matraques, mon dos allait mieux. Je n'avais presque plus les marques de la matraque, j'en avais d'autre cependant, celle du fouet, j'avais loupé quelques jours ou je n'avais pas réussis à faire ce que Pike voulait, à chaque fois il avait prit quelqu'un des cellules pour que j'ai ma punition. Aujourd'hui je n'avais pas réussit mon travail, je devais creuser des tranchées pour qu'ils puissent mettre des tuyaux, mais je n'avais pas réussis à tout faire aujourd'hui. Ils ont choisit de prendre une natif, c'était la première fois qu'il demanda à une natif de me fouetter. Elle devait me donner douze coups de fouet. Je fus mis à genoux comme d'habitude devant tout le monde. J'attendis un moment, mais les coups ne viennent pas, je regardai la natif qui refusait de prendre le fouet et me regardai, je la regardai.

 **-Okeh or em frag op. "Accepte ou ils te tueront." -No "Non"**

Pike m'avait laissé faire, il souffla et braqua son pistolet sur la tête de la natif, je la regardai.

 **-Okeh! "Accepte" -No "Non"**

Je vis le doigt de Pike retirer la sécurité, je retenus mon souffle et entendis le bruit de la détonation, je sentis le sang chaud sur mon visage. J'avais l'impression que chaque gouttes de sang posent sur ma peau m'irradiai dans tout mon corps, rapidement je sentis une boule se formait dans mon ventre. Je savais ce que c'était, ce sentiment je le connaissais que trop bien c'est celui de la colère et de la trahison, c'était plus de la colère cette fois-ci. Je tournai la tête assez tôt pour voir la natif s'écroulait au sol, je serrai des dents, je regardai Pike. Je me levais et allai pour lui sauter dessus, mais les gardes me retiennent, j'étais face à Pike et le regardai énervé.

 **-JE VOUS TUERAI PIKE! JE VOUS TUERAI! JE VOUS TUERAI! -C'est quoi une menace ou un avertissement? -Ni l'un, ni l'autre Pike, c'est une promesse.**

Je ne quittai pas des yeux, on m'amena à ma cellule quand je le perdis du regard, je me mis à nouveau à hurler.

 **-JE VOUS TUERAI PIKE! JE VOUS TUERAI! JE VOUS TUERAI!**

Ils me jetèrent dans la cellule, Lincoln s'approcha de moi en premier, il mit sa main sur mon dos et me regarda inquiet.

 **-Clarke où est Benita? C'est à qui le sang sur ton visage? -C'est à Benita.**

J'entendis plusieurs bruits, je martelai le sol avec mes poings. Lincoln bloqua mes mains, puis je sentis quelqu'un contre moi se balancer doucement. Lincoln me lâcha et partit plus loin. Je savais qui me tenait, ma mère.

 **\- Je suis là ma chérie, je suis là. Tu vas te faire mal arrête.**

Je la laissai faire, je me mis doucement à pleurer.

 **-Il l'a tué car elle a refusé de me mettre les coups de fouet. Je vais le tué, lui aussi.**

Je serrai des dents, je retirai mes larmes d'un geste rapide avec mes mains, je me séparai des bras de ma mère qui me regardai. Je ne savais qu'une seule chose le Chancelier devait mourir, je commençai à tourner en rond dans la cellule, je savais que tout le monde me regardai. Je m'arrêtai et parlai au natif en Trigedasleng pour éviter que les gardes qui nous surveille, nous comprend. Ils obéirent en se mettant assis sur le matelas, ils se collèrent les uns au autres comme je l'avais demandé. Je me mis derrière eux à couvert, j'essayais d'ouvrir le matelas avec mes mains, mais il était très dure alors, j'utilisai mes dents pour ouvrir le matelas. A entendre les bruits autour de moi, je savais qu'on me prenait pour une folle. Quand j'ouvris enfin le matelas, je sortis ce que je voulais, les ressorts. Je sentis une présence près de moi, ma mère, encore.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fais?  
-Ne parle pas si fort, ils pourraient t'entendre. Je vais m'occuper de Pike.  
-Clarke ils vont te tuer si tu fais ça.  
-Si je ne fais rien, c'est vous tous qui aller mourir, j'ai entendu dans la journée qu'il allait commencer à diminuer le monde dans les cellules car vous nourrir ne servait à rien.  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela. Ce n'est pas parce que Lexa est...  
-SA N'A RIEN AVOIR AVEC ELLE!**

Je sentis le regard de tout le monde sur nous, je me levai et me tournai contre un mur avec les quatre ressorts que j'avais, c'était suffisant, je commençai déjà à les étirer et les entremêlées entre eux pour faire quelques choses d'épais et dure. Une fois mon arme de fortune finit, je ne la quittais pas, je savais que si je la lâchais que deux secondes, ma mère, Marcus, Raven, Lincoln ou n'importe qui pourrait me la prendre. J'allais dormir dans un coin de la cellule, le lit n'était pas déjà confortable, mais depuis que j'ai retiré des ressorts, c'était pire. Le lendemain ont vient me chercher pour les travaux que je fessais quotidiennement, aujourd'hui Pike n'allait plus être, il ne l'emportera pas au paradis.


	4. C4: C'était différent, je le sentais

Disclaimer: Les personnes et l'univers de " The 100" ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que emprunter les personnes et/ou le contexte le temps d'une story.

Avertissements: Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

PDV Bellamy:

Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui du aller chercher Clarke, elle était dans un état horrible, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, car on me surveillai maintenant.

\- FLASH-BACK -

Clarke venait de recevoir les coups de matraque, je m'étais retenu plusieurs fois de pointé mon arme sur Pike, quand j'entendis Pike dire que Clarke n'aurait que des serviettes, j'étais partie très rapidement prendre des serviettes, j'étais aussi à l'infirmerie prendre des anti-douleurs et les cacha dans les serviettes. Une semaine plus tard Hannah était venu me voir.

 **-Je sais que c'est toi qui leur a donné les cachets, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais Pike sera au courant et tu finiras avec les autres traites.**

J'ai dû trouver rapidement un plan pour faire croire le contraire, je savais que Nathan Miller était avec Clarke, il restait lui et son père dans la garde pour intervenir au bon moment. Un soir, je me mis à leurs table, je leur demandais de faire croire à Pike que c'était eux les cachets et que moi je suis passé à l'infirmerie pour voir ce qu'il avait prit et je n'avais pas su ce qu'il allait en faire. Ils acceptèrent, ils furent arrêter et mit en cellules avec les autres et moi j'avais ma couverture de protéger.

\- Fin du FLASH-BACK -

Quand je partis chercher Clarke, je fronçai des sourcils en voyant le matelas de la cellule qui avait une drôle de forme aujourd'hui. Je demandai aux autres gardes d'emmener Clarke dehors, on fit mettre les prisonniers d'un côté et allait regarder le matelas, je fronçai les sourcils en découvrant ce qu'il manque.

 **-Fouillez les! Tous!**

La fouille prit du temps, mais on ne trouva rien, je compris alors pourquoi. Clarke, qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire, je sortis directement et alla vers le chancelier.

 **-Monsieur le Chancelier, Clarke a quelques choses sur elle, je ne sais pas à quoi sa peut lui servir. -Nous allons voir cela.**

Pike se mit devant Clarke, quand je la vus devant lui, je remarquais toute suite qu'elle avait pas ses chances, elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui et elle avait maigrit, beaucoup maigrit. Je n'écoutais pas ce qui se disait, je regardai surtout les mouvements de Clarke, en un éclair, le chancelier était mort au sol et Clarke très blessé.

PDV Clarke:

J'avais commencé à travailler, je creusai encore, cette fois ci c'était pour l'irrigation des plantes, les agriculteurs fidèle à Pike était assis sur des chaises à me regardai, il me criait de me dépêcher et de bouger mes fesses. Quand Pike arriva, je m'arrêtai et me mis devant lui, il parlait, je ne l'écoutais pas. Je rassemblais mes forces, je fis descendre mon arme de fortune sur ma main droite discrètement. Pike était en forme et plein d'énergie alors une attaque direct n'allait pas fonctionner, j'allais pour lui donner un coup avec mon poing gauche, il l'arrêta, je le regardai et souris. En fessant cela, il m'avait assuré un dégagement parfait sur son cou, je pris mon arme et le plantai profondément avec une force que je ne pensais pas avoir vu mon état de fatigue. Pike tomba vite à genoux, Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'il retire ce que je lui avais planté et me le mit dans mon ventre, je serrai des dents et tomba aussi à genoux. Le sang du Chancelier se répendit vite au sol, j'avais bien touché la carotide, j'avais pensé que tout avait prit plusieurs minutes, mais s'a prit même pas dix seconde. Je le remarquais quand les gardes allaient tous vers le Chancelier, cependant je pus en voir plus car je m'évanouie.

PDV Bellamy:

Je déglutis en voyant ce que Clarke avait fait, quand je m'approchai de Pike, il était mort. Tout le monde avait pointé son arme sur Clarke.

 **-STOP! BAISSEZ VOS ARMES! ON NE VA PAS LA TUER COMME CA SA SERAIT TROP FACILE!  
-Bellamy a raison. Baissez vos armes et amenez la en cellule. Bellamy va chercher du fil et une aiguille, sinon elle mourra en se vidant de son sang.**

Je fis un signe de la tête, je fus surpris que sa soit Hannah, la mère de Monty qui me donne de l'aide. Clarke fut amener à la cellule, elle s'était évanouie entre temps. Je partis chercher tout pour qu'il arrive à la soigner, je pris au moins une aiguille stérile, je ne pouvas pas donner plus, vu ce que j'avais déjà fait.

PDV Abby:

Après la fouille, il eu de l'agitation dehors, je regardai Marcus qui s'approcha pour me parler.

 **-Ils savent, j'espère qu'elle abandonnera son idée.  
-Marcus, Clarke était déterminé, et elle a toujours été aussi têtue que son père.  
-Oui, on ne pouvait pas lui retirer une idée de la tête**

J'allai pour lui répondre, mais il y avait encore plus d'agitation dehors d'un coup.

 **-Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
-J'en ai aucune idée Abby.**

Il avait beaucoup d'activité, mais aucune alerte donc ce n'était pas une attaque. On entendit les gardes revenir, c'était très tôt. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant ma fille évanouie et une trainée de sang derrière elle. Il ouvrit la porte et la jeta. On s'approcha d'elle et la retourna, je mis directement ma main sur la blessure, il avait retiré ce qui l'avait blessé, je regardai les barreaux, je vis Bellamy arrivait les mains pleines, Marcus prit tout et je l'entendis demander.

 **-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
-Elle a tué le Chancelier Pike**

Marcus m'amena tout, je le regardai, Clarke a signé son arrêt de mort. Tout le monde s'activa pour m'aider, je regardai le fil et l'aiguille. Un désinfectant de basse qualité, les risques d'infections allaient être très important ce qui me fait peur pour l'avenir de ma fille, même si après son action, son avenir aller être très court. Une fois la blessure de Clarke refermait, presque tout le monde dans notre cellule avaient du sang sur les mains. Clarke avait perdu beaucoup de sang, sa température avait chuté et elle devenu livide, on avait tout retirer nos vestes pour faire un petit matelas pour éviter qu'elle soit à même le sol vu que le matelas a été retirer quand les gardes ont découvert comment elle a fait son arme de fortune. Je me penchai souvent sur elle pour l'encourager à tenir, plusieurs personnes fit la même chose Skaikru ou natif.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, la mère de Monty arriva, les gardes s'approcha de la cellule, je ne vis pas Bellamy dans le tas, je me demandais qu'est ce qu'il fessait.

 **-Viens Monty, viens voir ta mère, tu es libre.  
-Non. Je reste avec ma famille, pour moi ma mère est morte. Désolé de vous decevoir madame la chancelière Hannah Green.**

Je regardai Hannah, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps, elle avait l'insigne de chancelier sur son gilet. Je regardai Monty s'approcher de Clarke, il lui prit la main et je souris en voyant ce geste. Jamais je me trouverais dans ce genre de situation, mais si Clarke avait dit cela, je me saurai effondrer. Cependant Hannah baissait seulement la tête et essuyait une larme sur sa joue et elle prit une grande respiration. C'est donc vrai, le séjour que la section agricole avait passé dans le territoire de la nation des glaces les avaient rendu insensible et vu le comportement de Pike, je dirai même inhumain.

 **-Vous serez tous condamné à des coups de matraque, mais elle.**

Elle pointa Clarke qui était toujours endormi, je déglutis, qu'est ce qu'elle avait prévu pour ma fille.

 **-Elle sera tué par un peloton d'exécution. Sa se passera dans deux semaines, car je veux qu'elle soit parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il va lui arrivé, si bien sur elle survit jusque là.**

Je sentis mon souffle se couper en entendant cela, Hannah partit en n'ajoutant plus rien. Je regardai ma fille insconciante et embrassai son front, deux semaines, c'était le temps qu'il nous resté avant qu'elle soit tué.

PDV Clarke:

J'ouvris les yeux, je fus surpris de voir une dizaine de visage au dessus de moi, qui me regardait.

 **-Je suis toujours vivante.  
-Je vous avais dit qu'elle avait la peau dure**

Je souris au parole de Raven, je me commençai à relever doucement, mais je serrais des dents.

 **-Clarke tu dois rester allonger! - Ça va maman. Je veux me lever. Lincoln, Marcus vous m'aidez?**

Je souris en voyant qu'on me laissa la place pour me lever, Lincoln et Marcus m'aidèrent en me mettant debout. Quand il me lâcha, j'eus un mouvement de recule, ils me retenuent.

 **-Je crois que j'étais bien allongé.**

Il me rassit, j'entendis petit:

 **-Entêté comme son père.**

Je fus rallonger doucement, je regardai ma mère en souriant doucement.

 **-Sa n'a pas changé maman. J'ai la tête qui va exploser et le ventre en feu. Si je suis toujours vivante, c'est qu'il compte faire un exemple avec moi. Alors qui, quand et comment?**

Je regardai tout le monde, en voyant leurs têtes, je compris que je ne m'étais pas trompée. Raven me regarda, elle eue le courage de parler.

 **-C'est la mère de M...Ah oui désolé Monty, mais elle l'est toujours.  
-C'est Hannah qui est la chancelière maintenant. Sa fait une semaine que tu es dans les pommes. Ils ont ramené des poches pour d'hydrater et te nourrir, ils voulaient absolument que tu sois en vie pour voir tout ce qui va se passer. Il te reste encore une semaine, dans une semaine tu seras fusillé.**

Je déglutis, Pike était l'arbre qui cachait la forêt, il y avait donc des personnes pires que lui et après Hannah, il allait en avoir d'autre. Le repas fut amener, Marcus et Lincoln m'assit contre le mur à ma demande même si ma mère ne voulait pas, une fois assis, ma mère prit mon pouls.

 **-Tu es encore faible et pâle, mangeai te ferra du bien.  
-Et toi tu as besoin de reposer, tu m'as veillé?  
-Oui bien sur.**

Quand tout le monde fut servit, je vus les natifs s'approchent, il me donna leurs nourritures et prit seulement l'eau, je les remerciai à chaque fois, même si je refusais, il allait me les redonner. Je mangeai avec appétit, j'avais faim et les rations étaient plus importante. Les cellules étaient silencieuses pendant le repas, après cette collation qui a ressemblé à un dîner presque complet, je m'endormis épuisé. Les jours passent et je m'obligeai à marcher un peu dans la cellule pour faire de l'exercice, je pensais avoir survécu grâce aux différents travaux que Pike m'avait obligé à faire, sa m'avait musclé, mais épuisé. J'avais demandé à ma mère d'arrêter de regarder ma blessure, j'avais cependant vu que c'était gonflé, et j'ai de la fièvre. On était à deux jours de mon exécution, j'avais beau mangé, j'avais la tête qui me tourne, je marchais dans la cellule comme tout les jours sauf que là je fessais plus les cents pas en me retenant d'afficher ma douleur sur mon visage.

 **-Clarke tu devrais t'asseoir, tu vas me donner envie de vomir et en plus tu es pâle.  
-Tout va bien Raven, merci de t'inquiéter.  
-Ma puce Raven a raison, tu es redevenu pâle comme les premiers jours.  
-Je sais maman, je sais.**

Je m'arrêtai, j'allais pour tout lui dire sur l'état de ma plaie, mais quand je m'arrêtais, ma tête me tourna vraiment, j'allais pour perdre l'équilibre, mais Lincoln s'était levé et m'attrapé à temps.

 **-Toujours de si bon réflexe.  
-Clarke qu'est ce que tu as?**

Ma mère s'approcha, on m'allongea au sol à nouveau, je pris la main de ma mère.

 **-Maman, la blessure, elle s'est infecté.**

Je vus ma mère écarquillent les yeux, elle leva mon t-shirt et vu la blessure, c'était enflé et du liquide s'écoulait un peu. J'entendis les voix de Raven, Marcus, Monty et des autres autour de moi, mais je m'évanouie rapidement. J'étais à bout pour aujourd'hui alors que la nuit n'avait pas commencé, je m'étais déjà évanouie épuisé par le peu que j'ai fait, mais cette fois ci c'était différent, je le sentais.


	5. Chapitre 5: TIREZ!

Disclaimer: Les personnes et l'univers de " The 100" ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que emprunter les personnes et/ou le contexte le temps d'une story.

Avertissements: Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

=====================================================================================================================

PDV Abby:

Je regardai Clarke qui marcher, j'aurai voulu qu'elle reste allonger et qu'elle se repose, mais il n'y avait pas moyen, j'étais assis et regardai ma fille.

 **-Clarke tu devrais t'asseoir, tu vas me donner envie de vomir et en plus tu es pâle.  
-Tout va bien Raven, merci de t'inquiéter.**

C'est vrai qu'elle était pâle, je l'avais remarqué à son réveil, je pensais que c'est moi qui exagérer sa situation car je m'inquiétai pour elle, mais maintenant qu'une autre personne le disait, sa se voyait vraiment.

 **-Ma puce Raven a raison, tu es redevenu pâle comme les premiers jours.  
-Je sais maman, je sais.**

Quand elle s'arrêta, je fus soulagé et pensé qu'elle allait enfin se reposer, mais je me levai en la voyant basculer, Lincoln était cependant plus rapide.

 **-Clarke qu'est ce que tu as?**

Avec l'aide de Marcus, Lincoln posa Clarke doucement au sol. Je m'approchai de mon enfant et lui prit la main, je touchai son front, elle était bouillante.

 **-Maman, la blessure, elle s'est infecté.**

J'en étais sur, elle m'avait demandé d'arrêter car elle a vu les premiers effets arrivent, elle voulait me le cacher, je levai son t-shirt, son ventre était gonflé par l'infection et il y avait du pue. Je déglutis et la regardai en voyant s'évanouir.

 **-Non. Elle...Elle a une infection.**

Quand je dis sa, je savais que tout le monde avait comprit. Si Clarke ne mourrait pas dans deux jours à causes de l'exécution, elle allait mourir la semaine prochaine de son infection.

 **-Abby sa n'a pas atteint le sang encore, elle a une chance.  
** **-Oui, de se faire exécuter dans deux jours Jackson.**

Clarke continua à dormir, quand on eu notre repas, je la forçai à se réveiller un peu pour manger, je dis au natif de garder leurs repas, car elle n'avait même pas réussit à finir le sien, la fièvre c'était un peu calmé. Clarke dormit toute la journée du lendemain, elle se réveillai vers le soir, elle me sourit dehors il y avait beaucoup de bruit, plus que d'habitude, j'entendis Clarke qui dit doucement.

 **-Dommage, je ne suis même pas invité pour la fête de mon propre enterrement.  
** **-Ne dit pas cela ma puce.  
** **-Je suis réaliste.  
** **-S'il te plait, tais-toi.**

Je l'avais presque supplié, je commençai à pleurer en la pensant morte, elle me prit contre elle et je la pris contre moi et je la sentis s'endormir dans mes bras.

PDV Clarke:

J'avais dormit toute la nuit, seulement j'ouvris les yeux au petit matin, je me vus les soldats arrivent, il me demanda de sortir. Je les suivis, je fus mis devant les cellules, ils prient les personnes une par une, ils m'autorisèrent, une minute avec chaque personnes avant de les emmener. Elles devaient sans doute recevoir les coups avant que je me fasse exécuter, j'avais beau avoir une minute pour pourvoir parler, je serrai juste les personnes contre moi et leur souris. J'avais déjà beaucoup de mal à tenir debout, alors sortit un long discours sur le courage n'était pas une de mes envies immédiat surtout que c'est moi qui en a le plus besoin. Quand tout le monde fut partit, j'étais la dernière à être amener, j'aperçus que ceux qui ont été enfermé avec moi sont à présent enchaîner lourdement comme quand j'ai reçu les coups de matraque. Tout le monde me regarda, je regardai mes amis ceux qui étaient enchaînés et non les autres, ils n'étaient plus rien à présent, je vus que Jasper c'était rajouté dans la liste, je ne compris pas toute suite quand je vus cependant ma mère faire un pas, il y a eu un bruit étrange comme quand les lampes de l'Arche allait lâché, un bruit électrique. J'entendis tout le monde hurlai, Jasper a du venir quand il a vu comment, Monty, son ami d'enfance, était traité ainsi.

 **-NON VOUS LEURS FAITES MAL! -Ferme la!**

Je reçus un coup en plein dans le ventre, j'eus le souffle couper et les larmes aux yeux en sentant le coup, mes jambes se dérobèrent et ils me traînent jusqu'au poteau de bois. Sa ressemblait juste à un énorme tronc planter là, il me mit d'immense chaîne qui me bloquait, les jambes, les poignets et le cou, je déglutis et regardai mes amis, ma famille. Ma mère qui a toujours été là pour moi, Marcus, Raven, Monty, les jeunes du Mont Weather qui m'avait défendu mon point de vue jusqu'au bout, leurs parents, Lincoln et les natifs. Je regardai Hannah s'approchai de moi, elle regarda la foule, ceux venu pour se rincer l'œil.

 **-Clarke Griffin va être fussilé pour le meurtre du Chancelier Pike et pour avoir trahit les siens. As-tu quelques choses à dire pour tes dernières paroles?  
** **-Ai gonplei ste odon! "Mon combat est terminé!"  
** **-Tu t'obtiennes à parler leur langue, Pike avait raison, tu fais vraiment partit de leur peuple.**

Je regardai les autres un instant, la mère de Monty recula, j'entendis les fusils se levèrent. Je les regardai, il chargèrent leurs armes.

 **-Visez!**

Je déglutis et regardai les gardes, je levai les yeux au ciel, pensant à Finn, le peuple du Mont Weather, Lexa, je les avais tous tuer pour la survit des miens et les voila qui me remercient. Lexa, je repensais à ses sourires quand elle touche ma peau, à toute ma vie. C'est donc vrai notre vie défile sous nos yeux quand vient la mort. Je sentais que j'avais de nouveau de la fièvre, je le savais car j'avais super froid alors que tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir chaud et que ma vision était trouble ou c'était à cause de la douleur sur mon ventre la conséquence du coup donner par le garde. Je serrais juste des poings et attendis ma fin.

 **-T...**


	6. C6: Elle est vivante!

Disclaimer: Les personnes et l'univers de " The 100" ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que emprunter les personnes et/ou le contexte le temps d'une story.

Avertissements: Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

PDV Clarke:

 **-T...**  
 **-NATIF ! NATIF!**

Je tournai la tête vers la portail d'entrée, tout ceux qui me visaient, partent en courant pour soutenir les sentinelles qui surveiller les portes, je souris, il avait un bon timing, cependant j'avais tellement garder mes forces pour ne pas perdre la face devant tout le monde que le soulagement que je ressentis à l'instant même était trop pour moi, je me laissais me glisser dans le noir.

PDV Bellamy:

Quand j'entendis le garde crier au natif, je me mordis la lèvre, mon message avait fonctionné.

\- FLASH-BACK -

Une fois que j'avais ramené les serviettes, le fil et l'aiguille, je partis me renseigné sur ce qui aller se passer, je ne dis rien pendant la réunion, j'écoutai simplement, quand j'entendis la sentence de Clarke, je tombais de haut. Elle avait tant fait pour nous quand on a atterrit, pour éviter l'attaque des natifs et libérai tout le monde du Mont Weather, la voilà récompenser. J'avais laissé les coups de matraque se faire car elle m'avait ouvertement menacé quand j'ai tué Lexa, s'aurait été trop suspect. Les idées de Pick m'avait fortement plus, mais il avait fait trop de mal à mes amis pour que je continue de le suivre, cependant beaucoup avait essayé une rébellion, mais rien n'avait fonctionné.  
Après la réunion, j'allais m'aéré, je m'approchai d'un grand feu, la nuit était fraîche et la fumée très visible, la fumée. L'idée m'avait paru si simple, je laissais Hannah allait avec les autres hommes jusqu'aux cellules. Octavia m'avait parlé des moyens de communication des natifs, il était primitif, j'utilisai la fumée pour faire passer un message sans que les autres remarques le moindre changement, je passai seulement le mot préparation, je m'arrangeai les jours d'après pour être de garde près des portes, quand je fus seul, j'utilisai ma lampe torche pour pointer la forêt et communiquer en morse, une seule personne pourrait les comprendre. Octavia. Quand Octavia était enfermé dans le plancher sur l'Arche ont communiqué par Morse, on avait inventé notre propre morse pour que personne puissent comprendre ce qu'on se disait.

\- Fin du FLASH-BACK -

J'avais à moitié assuré, mon message était passé. Maintenant il fallait que j'assure l'autre moitié. Je courus vers l'Arche en essayant d'être discret. J'ouvris le passage qui avait permit à Octavia de fuir, Marcus me l'avait montré, je le trouvas au bout d'un moment. Je souris à la première personne qui rentrer, elle était toujours vivante.

 **-Lexa, c'est un plaisir de vous voir en bonne santé.**  
 **-Et moi je suis content de l'être Bellamy.**  
 **-Oui, il voudrait que vous allez auprès de Clarke, elle est très mal en point.**

Je partis vers la cour, je passai inconnu à travers les gardes, alors que j'entendis du bruit derrière moi. C'était surement l'armée de Lexa qui se fessait un passage. Quand on arriva dans la cour, je laissai Lexa passer.

PDV Lexa:

Octavia m'avait fait un plan pour que je guide les autres. Je le suivis sans problème, on attendit un moment et je souris en entendant du bruit. Quand Bellamy ouvrit, je passai et le regarda.

 **-Lexa, c'est un plaisir de vous voir en bonne santé.**  
 **-Et moi je suis content de l'être. Bellamy content de te revoir.**  
 **-Oui, il voudrait que vous allez auprès de Clarke, elle est très mal en point.**

Je fis un simple signe de la tête et le suivit de loin, je n'avais pas le temps d'admirer l'édifice, mais l'Arche est un endroit bien étrange, avec mes hommes ont tua tout ceux qui braquer leurs armes sur nous. Bellamy me laissa passer quand on arriva à la cour, je laissai mes guerriers allaient tuer tout ce qui s'opposer à nous, je cherchais dans la foule Clarke.

 **-LEXA. CLARKE!**

Je me retournai, j'avais reconnu la voix d'Abby la mère de Clarke, quand je vus où elle regarda. J'allais vers Clarke, je passai à travers les ennemis en tuant au passage. Quand je fus proche de Clarke, je la touchais, elle était bouillante et elle semblait très pâle

 **-Clarke, c'est moi tu me reconnais?**  
 **-...Lexa. Je savais pas que le paradis fessait...si mal.**

Je souris, sa voix était faible, mais présente. Je souris soulagé et retiré ses liens, je la retenus, elle me tomba à moitié dessus, elle avait sans doute plus de force. Je la portai sans problème, elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Je regardai Abby qui arriva en courant quand Bellamy l'a libéré.

 **-Il faut la conduire à l'infirmerie, elle a une blessure au ventre qui est infecté!**  
 **-Je vous suis Abby.**

Abby me conduit à l'endroit qu'elle avait besoin. Je tenais Clarke d'une main et je me battais avec ceux qui nous barrer la route. Quand on arriva dans la pièce, je posai Clarke et la laisser avec les guérisseurs de son peuple car on m'appela, je devais mener une bataille , n'étant pas guérisseuse, je risquais plus que les gêner, je sortis. Les derniers résistants sont vite maîtriser. Notre effet de surprise et notre assaut de l'intérieur et l'extérieur a été fait en même temps, ce qui nous a permit de vite maîtriser le peuple du ciel qui était contre nous. Les prisonniers ont été rapproché et mit en rond pour les garder sous surveillance. Je fus content de voir mes hommes blessaient accueillent

par la partie du peuple du ciel qu'on avait libéré. Je m'approchai de Kane qui parlait avec Bellamy.

 **-Il n'y a pas d'autre blessés?**  
 **\- No et Mochof ."Non et merci." Vous êtes arrivé juste à temps.**  
 **-Ce n'est rien Marcus du peuple du ciel, c'est Bellamy qui a fait le plus gros du travail.**  
 **-Oui, il m'a raconté, c'est un plan malin, mais dangereux, ne faites plus jamais cela. Et je ne fais plus partie du peuple du ciel donc ne m'appelait plus ainsi s'il vous plait. Pike a salit notre nom avec ses actions, le peuple du ciel est mort quand vous nous avez libéré.**  
 **-D'accord alors sa sera simplement Marcus. Où est votre chancelier Pike, j'ai deux mots à lui dire sur ce que je penses.**  
 **-Mort, sa fait deux semaines. Clarke s'est occupé de lui.**

Je le regardai surpris, je compris à présent le poteau et la blessure de Clarke. Je passai mon après_midi à gérer tout le monde, je fessais cela surtout pour ne pas penser à Clarke, au bout d'un long moment, je vis Abby sortir de l'Arche et alla vers elle avant tout les autres.

 **-C'est bon, on a calmé l'infection, elle n'avait pas atteint le sang, juste la peau et la fièvre va tomber bientôt.**  
 **-On pourra la transporter?**  
 **-Pourquoi voulez vous la transporter Lexa?**  
 **-Pour avoir cette grande armée, j'ai du faire un accord. Votre camp sera détruit dans cinq jour.  
-Je vois, si sa fièvre et descendu dans trois jours, on pourra la transporter, il faut lui laisser du temps sinon sa pourrait lui être fatal.**

Je vus un jeune homme arriver, il venait de l'intérieur de l'Arche.

 **-Abby votre fille s'est réveillé, elle vous demande.**  
 **-Merci Jackson.**

Je regardai Abby et lui souris, content de cette bonne nouvelle.

 **-Allez y, elle a besoin de vous.**  
 **-Venez Lexa, c'est vous qui venez de l'a sauvé et elle aura besoin d'explication, vous serez la plus apte à lui donner parce que normalement vous êtes morte.**  
 **-Je vous suis alors, allons voir Clarke.**

Je suivis Abby, elle me fit signe d'attendre plus loin, je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir dans quel état Clarke, j'avais juste remarquer sa fièvre, sa maigreur et une blessure évidant sur son ventre.

PDV Clarke:

Je me réveillai doucement, je me sentais comme dans du coton, je regardai autour de moi, j'entendis du mouvement, j'avais encore mal au ventre, mais la sensation la plus étrange, c'était ce que je sentais en dessous de moi, un matelas chaud et moelleux. Je n'étais pas dans la cellule, ma vision s'adaptait doucement à ce qui m'entourer.

 **-Maman? Maman?**

Je reconnus l'endroit avec du mal, j'étais dans l'infirmerie. Je ne savais pas comment j'y suis arrivé, mais j'étais contente d'y être, s'a signifié que mon calvaire était terminé. Je souris en voyant ma mère, je lui ouvris les bras, elle parlait doucement.

 **-Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant.**

Je souris en entendant cela, je me mis à pleurer sans pouvoir me retenir, c'était enfin fini. Je la serrai contre moi, malgré la douleur à mon ventre.

 **-Quelqu'un voudrais te voir.**

Je lâchai ma mère surprise par ses paroles, je regardais l'entrée de ma chambre, et écarquillai les yeux. Ce que j'ai crue comme un rêve, était en fête réalité. Le fantôme que j'ai crus voir qui me sauvait, n'était pas un fantôme, mais c'était bien elle, Lexa. Quand Lexa s'approcha de moi, j'essayais de me lever pour lui sauter dans les bras, mais la commandante fit un grand pas pour s'approcher de moi, surement pour que je ne bouge pu. Je la pris contre moi et la serrai, au début elle était raide et ne bougeai pas, mais petit à petit elle se détendit et me serrai même contre elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle mourait devant moi et elle est là bien vivante.

 **-Ce n'était pas un rêve, tu es bien vivante. Tu es bien là.**  
 **-Oui, oui je suis là. Clarke si tu continues cette fois ci je vais mourir pour de bon.**

Je la lâchai quand j'entendis cela. Je lui souris, je touchai son abdomen sans gêne, j'avais bien vu la blessure.

 **-Ne te gêne pas. C'est une longue histoire, mais je te raconterai quand tu seras plus en forme et à Polis**

Je la regardai sans comprendre, je me rallongeai quand même, je souris rapidement à ma mère qui partit nous laissant seule, il fallait que je parles à mère seule à seule car elle avait vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voir, le baiser que j'ai donné à Lexa quand je la croyais morte, pour l'instant je voulais juste parler à Lexa.

 **-Merci d'être venue même s'il faut qu'on revoit ta perception du temps, car sa ressemblait plus à cinq semaines qu'à trois jours, avant s'aurait été bien.**  
 **-Je suis désolé, mais on a du récupérer des informations pour savoir où vous étiez placés et savoir comment rentrer sans tuer plus de monde qu'il ne faut vraiment.**  
 **-Merci alors une fois encore d'avoir fait le nécessaire pour éviter que plus de personnes de mon peuple ne meurt.**  
 **-Notre peuple, tu fais toujours partir de coalition, surtout maintenant.**  
 **-Je vais faire que te remercier alors.**  
 **\- Alors arrête de le faire. Tu devrais te reposer, il faut que tu reprends des forces, plus vite nous partiront, mieux sa sera pour nous tous.**  
 **-Attends et les miens...enfin les autres?**  
 **-Je vais en parler avec ta mère. Je vais encore me répéter, mais repose toi.**

Elle partit sans que je puisse rien ajouter. Je m'allongeai doucement en fermant les yeux, Lexa était vivante, elle est là devant moi, j'étais aussi en sécurité, sa fessait tellement longtemps que c'était le cas que je m'endormis presque immédiatement sûrement à cause des médicaments aussi, mais surtout de savoir qu'elle est vivante.


	7. C7: Danser sur vos restes

Disclaimer: Les personnes et l'univers de " The 100" ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que emprunter les personnes et/ou le contexte le temps d'une story.

Avertissements: Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

PDV Abby:

Je serrais doucement ma fille contre moi une dernière fois et la laissa seule avec Lexa, je pense bien qu'elle avait besoin de parler, je repensais au moment où on pensait Lexa morte, Clarke l'avait embrassé. Est ce que ce baiser signifiait vraiment ce que je pensais, Clarke était t'elle homosexuel, j'ai du facilement me perdre dans mes pensées car je vus Lexa sortir de l'Arche. Je m'approchais d'elle et la prit dans mes bras, j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit la pour empêcher la mort de ma fille. Je sentis du mouvement derrière moi et entendit Lexa parlait rapidement dans sa langue. Je me détachai, ses hommes ont certainement cru que je l'attaquais.

 **-Je voulais vous remerciez d'être intervenu.  
** **-Ce n'est rien Abby, la prochaine fois prévenait avant vous avez faillit finir remplit de flèche.** **Je sais que vous voudrez reprendre des forces après votre longue aventure, mais j'aurai besoin que vous reprenez votre rôle de chancelière et que vous parlez aux autres.**  
 **-Oui...il faut mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela. Vous m'avez dit que le camp doit être raser, mais qu'allons nous devenir?**  
 **-Je vous offre tout une place à Polis, chez moi surtout, le temps qu'on vous fasse une place dans la ville ou près de la capitale, mais je ne vais accueillir que ceux qu'on est venu libéré aujourd'hui.**  
 **-J'accepte, de toute façon, je ne veux pas voir les autres et les laisser dans la nature serait un très grand risque que trop important. Je veux que vous les jugeaient comme vous le ferrai pour des traites de chez vous.  
-Vous en êtes sur? Cela ne soulagera pas votre colère ou ferra une vengeance convenable.**  
 **-Je sais.**  
 **-On va faire rassembler tout le monde, et je vais vous laissez vous en charger.**  
 **-Merci Lexa.**  
 **-Vous me remerciez beaucoup dans votre famille alors que je n'ai fait que mon devoir de commandante.**

Je souris en entendant parler Lexa, Clarke a du la remercier. Je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais dire aux autres. J'étais très en colère certains, ils avaient maltraité ma fille et certains avaient même rient de sa situation, il était pour moi hors de question de les voir vivre parmi nous, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Alors les laissés à la justice de Lexa, enfin son ancienne justice. Quand tout le monde fut rassembler, je me mis sur la place centrale, je regardai les deux groupes séparent. Il y avait d'un côté, ceux qui sont restés fidèle à Pike jusqu'à la fin et ceux qui ont été libéré par Lexa, qui était enfermé avec moi. Les anciens acolytes de Pike était entouré des hommes de Lexa, si un homme fessait un mouvement, deux natifs l'entourer, j'étais rassuré de cette sécurité. Je souris en voyant Marcus s'approcher de moi, il me sourit en retour.

 **-Alors qu'est ce que tu as prévu?**  
 **-La justice Marcus**

Je le voyais bien dans son regard qu'il était surprit, je pense que le ton de ma voix en était pour beaucoup de chose. Je soufflai et regardai la foule devant moi et je parlais fort pour que tout le monde entend.

 **-Pour toutes les personnes qui ont été faite prisonnières par les notre. Lexa nous laisse nous installés à Polis dans son palais. Nous serons donc considéré comme des réfugiés politiques, je vous demanderai de choisir un groupe de dix personnes, vous serez mit ensemble dans des chambres pour éviter d'encombrer la demeure de notre hôte, vous allez rassemblé vos affaires vous avez jusqu'à demain, ne prenez que ce que vous pouvez porter. Pour les autres, ceux qui ont voulu tuer ma fille, qui ont été d'accord avec ça ou qui ont rit de sa situation, les natifs se chargeront de vous. AVEC LEURS LOIS!**

Je me tus en voyant la moitié du groupe s'agitez, il essayait de s'enfuir, mais ils fuient vite neutralisé. Je sentis la main de Marcus sur mon bras je le regardais et parlais avant qu'il le fasse.

 **-Non je ne veux pas en discuter ma décision est prise.**  
 **-Abby, je n'allais juste te demander si tu étais sur de ton choix.**  
 **-Oui, on ne peut pas vivre avec eux et il pourrait se venger sur des villages natifs si on les laisse dehors.**  
 **-Je comprends aussi.**

Je regardai les natifs rassembler les prisonniers et les attachent ensemble. Je partis voir Lexa qui parler avec Octavia, quand Octavia me vit, elle s'approcha et me serra contre moi.

 **-Vous allez bien Abby?**  
 **-Oui et toi, c'est quoi le bandage sur ta main.**  
 **-J'étais en train de me battre avec deux hommes de Pike au corps à corps, mais pendant que j'étais occupé avec un, un autre m'a planté dans la main son couteau, mais vous inquiétez pas Jackson c'est occupé de moi, c'est désinfecté.**  
 **-Pas d'autre blessé?**

C'est Lexa qui me regarda.

 **-Non, vous les avez tous accueillit pour les soigner, ce sont des blessures légère.**  
 **-Combien d'hommes sont mort pour venir nous sauvés?**  
 **-Abby, ne pensez pas à ce genre de chose...**  
 **-S'il vous plait Lexa, je voudrais savoir.**  
 **-Six cents quarante trois hommes, vos armes sont trop efficaces.**  
 **-Oui malheureusement, je vous laisse, ils ont sans doute besoin de moi à l'infirmerie.**

Je partis en pensant à tout ces hommes qui avait donné leurs vies pour nous sauvés, j'étais surprise qu'il fasse cela pour nous.

PDV Clarke:

J'avais énormément dormi, quand je me réveillai, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui était là et ce n'était jamais la même personne. J'ouvris les yeux à nouveau et souris en voyant ma mère et Lexa parlait, je perdis mon sourire quand je vois Bellamy parlait avec elle.

 **-Je penses qu'il faut que je lui dis.**  
 **-Moi je n'ai pas envie de te parler Bellamy**

Je vis les trois personnes se retournent vers moi, ma mère et Bellamy avaient sursauté, Lexa n'avait pas réagit. Je vus Lexa regardait ma mère.

 **-Abby vous pouvez nous laissez s'il vous plait?**

Je regardai ma mère partir sans rien ajouter. Je regardai Lexa directement.

 **-Je refuse de lui parler et tu devrais en faire autant.**  
 **-Clarke je...**

Je fusillai Bellamy du regard, il se tut et regardai Lexa qui s'approcha de moi.

 **-Il faut que je te dis tout. Quand je t'ai trahis au Mont Weather, je suis aller à Tondc pour que les personnes rescapés soit vu par un guérisseur. J'ai appris à ce moment là pour la radio que Kane a donné à Indra. J'ai été surpris quand on la retrouvait qu'elle l'est car je lui avais demandé de la rendre ou s'en débarrasser. Je disais donc que je l'ai utilisé pour contacter**

Bellamy quand vous êtes rentrez.

Je soufflai, je sentais bien que j'allais pas aimer la suite, je regardai Bellamy qui se mit à parler.

 **-On s'est vu après ton départ, cependant je lui avais pas dit que tu avais quitter le camp, je voulais pas qu'elle lance des hommes à ta recherche, je pensais que tu avais besoin d'être seule une semaine ou deux pas autant. Je lui ai expliqué le fond de ma pensée en même temps. En parlant, on savait bien que tôt ou tard l'alliance allait reprendre. Alors on a instauré un code, si elle disait...**

 **-Si je lui disais dans une phrase "je suis ici pour parler" et en tendant ma main gauche, il devait me tirer dessus à l'endroit même où il m'a blessé, malheureusement la balle a été un peu plus loin que prévu et j'étais plus blessé que prévu, les poches de sang camouflait sous mon armure on éclatait et j'ai vraiment été blessé. Tu m'as expliqué comment sont élus les votre, vu comment certaines personnes nous voit, sa pouvait être un danger alors j'ai pris cette sécurité. On ne t'a pas prévenu car on n'avait peur que tu ne sois pas d'accord, sa pouvait être dangereux si Bellamy ne touchez pas où il fallait. Tu pouvais aussi avoir du mal à jouer la comédie et ne pas faire comme il fallait.**

Je les regardai, j'avais les dents serrer, je fis un mouvement, mais mon corps me rappela à l'ordre. J'avais fait énormément de vague pour prendre Lexa contre moi le jour où elle m'a sauvé, maintenant je sentais les effets secondaires et sa fessait mal. Ils avaient de la chance que je ne puisse pas bouger je les aurais bien tuer sinon. Je soufflai un coup et les regardai à tour de rôle et leur dit doucement.

 **-Vous deux, vous avez de la chance que je sois encore au lit sinon je serais en train de vous ouvrir en deux et de danser sur vos restes.**


	8. C8: Non c'est une annonce, désolé

Bonjour tous et toutes.

D sol ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais une annonce pour vous dire que j'ai perdu les chapitres suivant. Je vais donc devoir les r crire et je suis pour l'instant la personne la plus motiv au monde de recommencer mon travail.

En attend je peux me concentrer sur mes autres id es de fanfiction et j'ai besoin de vous pour que vous choissiez la prochaine fiction qui sera publier, pour cela un sondage est disponible sur mon profit.

Merci vous et d sol encore 


End file.
